Bedtime Story
by Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses
Summary: Hours after the exhausting events of giving Bumblebee a bath, the Autobots are faced with a new challenge: putting Bumblebee to bed. More shameless cuteness, tired Autobots, and hyper active five year olds! Need I say that there's more human Transformers and an adorable and not so coorperative Bumblebee? Companion to "Bath Day". Oneshot.


**Author's Note: I'm back with yet another cute little something as a companion to Bath Day! :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I own "**_**Transformers**_**"? What do you guys think?**

**Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Please?**

* * *

Settling down on the bed with my twin, I situated Bumblebee in between us, tired from the day's events. "No, sir. It's time to sleep," I scolded the child, taking him by the waist and pulled him back to the head of the bed.

"I wanna play, Sideswipe! I'm not tired!" Bumblebee protested, squirming out of my hold and ducked under the covers, grabbing at our ankles and running his fingers along the soles of our feet, making us recoil from the touch.

"Bumblebee! No!" Sunstreaker moaned, throwing off the covers to retrieve the small boy only for the child to jump out of bed and run down the hallway.

"Not again!" I moaned, rolling out of bed to catch him.

"Bumblebee, it's time to go to bed! It isn't playtime!" I moaned, watching him run into Ironhide's room.

"Hey!"

"Well, dang," I murmured, trudging into the room to find Ironhide and Chromia now awake at the disturbance that is a hyper active child crawling around under the blankets.

"You wanna explain this to me?" he groused, throwing the covers off and catching Bumblebee around the waist.

"Sorry about that, Ironhide. Sunny and I was trying to get him to go to sleep, but he decided it's time to get up and at 'em," I sighed, moving to their bedside to take the little one in my arms.

"Well, keep him outta here! Some people're tryin' to sleep!" he snapped, pulling the covers back and covering his head with a pillow.

"Good night to you, too," Sunstreaker said, following me out of the room.

***(several hours later...)***

"Don't do that, Bumble! It's time to go to bed already! We'll play in the morning," Sunstreaker moaned, jumping when the child managed to get out of my arms and ran for the nearest bedroom. Prime's bedroom.

"Bumblebee? What are you doing in here?" Prime's sleep laced voice asked, walking out of the room with a curious look on his face as if to say "Why is he still awake?"

"Sorry, Optimus. Bumblebee just won't go to sleep!" I apologized, letting out a yawn.

"Have you tried reading him a book or something?" the Autobot leader sighed, rocking the giggling child in his arms.

"Come to think of it... no, we haven't. Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Suntstreaker yawned, trudging down the hallway to the living room where a bunch of books for the hyper active boy resided.

Settling the boy down in the bed with us, Prime sat on the foot of the bed and began the story and by the time he finished, Bumblebee demanded, "Another story!"

"Time for bed," Prime said softly, letting out a yawn to make a point.

"I hoped we wouldn't have to come to this, but it's time to break out the big guns," I said determinedly, getting up and settling Bumblebee onto my hip before I started off down the hallway. "Why don't you ask Ironhide for a story? I'm sure he's got a really neat story for ya," I said encouragingly, getting a squeal of delight and set him down to awaken the weapons specialist.

"Bumblebee? Not again! Go to sleep already!" Ironhide's grouchy voice moaned and I stepped in the room.

"You mind telling him a story, 'Hide? He won't go to sleep," I asked and got rewarded with a death glare.

"What? You can't put him down yourself?"

"Be sure to draw out the details of those times you went on recon missions and stuff. I'm hoping you would bore him to sleep with it," I whispered, smiling broadly when the redhead scowled at me but sighed and pulled the little one into his lap. An hour or so later, Ironhide's war story is finished and I just about fell asleep standing up waiting for it to be over. But that doesn't mean Bumblebee was ready to sleep after that. In fact, it only excited him even more.

"That's it!" he cried, throwing off the covers and rolled out of bed with Bumblebee in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Chromia yawned, watching with bewilderment as he stalked down the hallway towards...

No. He's not-!

"What do you think you're doing waking me up at this hour?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! It's one in the morning!"

I cringed at the cranky CMO's voice and followed after him with Sustreaker and Optimus in tow, curious to see this play out.

"Good morning, Ratchet. We were in the neighborhood and was wondering if you had something to help us?" I said with mock cheeriness, flinching away when the medic turned angry blue eyes on me.

"Gimme a moment," he yawned and stalked off into the confines of his room and reappeared with a small cup full of pink tinted water and offered it to the little one with (what came to Bumblebee as) an encouraging smile, watching in satisfaction when he took it and drained the cup of its contents.

"That ought to do it," he yawned turning to go back to bed but paused when I caught his arm and whispered, "What did you give him?"

"I gave him Benadryl. Give it a few minutes and he should start feeling the effects," he replied, taking his arm out of my grasp and shut the door.

"Oh... you _are_ evil," I murmured, taking Bumblebee in my arms and went back to the bedroom. Twenty minutes later, Bumblebee's out cold.

"What in the world did Ratchet give him?" Prime yawned.

"Apparently Ratchet gave him Benadryl. Remind me to never tick Ratchet off enough to make him give me that later."

* * *

**Author's Note: Never underestimate the power of Benadryl and a ticked off Ratchet at one on the morning. XD**


End file.
